After the 3 Years
| outsidegroup = | numberofpeople = 16 | apocalypse = Nuclear war | previousseason = None | nextseason = None}} is a celebratory season of After the Dark. It celebrates the 3rd anniversary of After the Dark by reenacting season one. Hosts People Bunker Group Secret Room Outside Group Vacation Cabins Riverside Camp Ski Resort Lost Lake Bunker Vote Timeline Week 1 * The Outside Group find themselves in a parking lot in a demolished ski resort in Mount Hood. They get on two military trucks and decide they'll try escaping to the sout-east, as all the towns to the west are being bombed. * Having to choose between an unpaved but straight hiking trail and a winding paved road, they decide to risk the hiking trail for the sake of getting out of the mountain faster. * They travel down the hiking trail with no problems, but find themselves at a fork between going into a narrower trail inside the dense forest, or a curved road in a cleared area, they decide to go to the straight but narrow trail. * As a result of this, they have to slow down since the dense forest had hidden the fact that there were unexpected curves in the path. * The group manage to get safely to the town of Goverment Town, just to realise its the next target. They try to drive through it and away from it as fast as possible, but a small nuclear missile drops on it, the blast generated by it catches on to the military trucks, flipping them over several times. * The group regain coinscense to realise that their cars are flipped over and burning. They get out of the cars through the windows, realizing that all glass had exploded. When the group see each other they see that they are covered in 3rd degree burns and glass cuts, yet they can't feel them. * Sam buckles over and vomits a jet of blood. The group decide to walk towards some vacation cabins that are located outside the town, they get there and meet America and Serpent in the basement of one of the cabins. * Serpent points out that Sam, who had been carried by other members of the group ever since he came out of the car, is dead. Wendy, Gavin and Nicholas realise that they all have radiation poisoning. * Meanwhile Dani talks to America to get some ointment for the burns and new clean clothes, Wendy talks to Serpent about her sickness and odds of survival. * Dani and Jayme change into America's clothes. * Only Dani, Jayme, Nathaniel and Mikey decide to apply ointments to their skin, since their were only enough for four people. * Serpent claims that Wendy's life will end in either hours, days or weeks. Wendy, not wanting to waste the groups resources, decides to slit her own throat, shocking everybody. * Over the next few weeks, Nicholas and Gavin both die from radiation poisoning. * The Bunker Group explore the bunker, discovering its many rooms. * Nuno decides to host a manhood-comparison gathering, where all men compare the size and shape of their manhoods in order to decide who is most gifted to impregnate Purry. * It is decided that Purry will be impregnated through artificial incemination, all men but Nuno and Andrew are tasked by Nuno to fill a cup with their reproductive fluid in order to keep in the fridge just in case they die. * Nuno searches for pornographic material in the library to help stimulate Jaylen, Miguel, John and Wesley. He finds a book about art. * Nuno decides to try extract the sperm from Jaylen himself, taking Jaylen to the garden's sunbed, blindfolding him and having Purry stimulate him verbally. * Wesley and John produce their cups after going to the bathroom. * John decides to help extract the sperm from Miguel, locking himself in the bathroom with Miguel. * All four cups of manly fluid are stored in the fridge. * Everybody lives through the month feeling ashamed of themselves, especially Nuno, John and myself. Logistics The Bunker The bunker is located in the outskirts of Portland, Oregon. Only 1 person knows the code to the bunker's blast door from the start. Trivia * JA, Tommy ''and ''Jonas were all considered but could not be contacted. Miguel, Dani and Wendy were offered a place instead. Noah declined his invitation, so Allison was given a last minute invitation to fill in for him. Allison was then removed from the season due to behavioural issues, giving John, the rightful deserver of the spot in term of number of cycles played, the spot. Category:Seasons Category:Celebratory Seasons